Pink and Blue
by Hallow Eve
Summary: What is Rose Tyler's favorite color?Nine/Rose. Ten/Rose.


_Hello there. The idea for this just wouldn't leave me alone so I had to write it. Maybe one day I'll actually write a carefully thought out story. One can dream, I suppose. Anyway, if you like please review. I honestly have nothing better to do than to read them, I promise you. They make me happy. _

_______________________________________________________________________

Rose Tyler rushed through the doors to the supermarket. After a cursory glance at the front of the store she grabbed a basket and half-ran, half-walked down the first aisle. In her head she was mentally calculating how long it would take her to buy her groceries, drive home to drop them off, and return to work at Torchwood. After all, she only had an hour and a half break. Of course, it wasn't as though she needed to do her shopping right now but she liked to keep herself busy as much as she could.

It kept her mind busy and stopped her from thinking of _him_.

Her Doctor.

She blinked, realizing that she had paused halfway down the aisle. She turned to look at the foods displayed. What did she need? Milk? Yes, that was one. She grabbed a half gallon and put it in the basket. Walking a little further she glanced at all the different kinds of cheeses. Did she need cheese? She tried to remember. She hardly ever went home, she preferred to stay at work.

It kept her from being depressed. But it wasn't as though they were getting much work done. She wasn't any farther to her goal of going back than before. Although, one of the staff had had an interesting idea. Plans for a dimension canon sort of thing. The plans were flawed in design but with a few tweaks and the right people working on it, maybe….

Deciding she didn't need cheese after all she gazed up at the signs over the aisles.

Where was the bread? Ah, there it was. Walking quickly, she reached the last aisle and grabbed a random loaf, not caring about the brand. After mentally checking that she hadn't forgot anything( and grabbing a bottle of toothpaste) she stood in line, anxiously waiting for her turn and coming up with excuses should she be late to work.

She glanced behind her. Turning back to the register, it took a moment before she felt the urge to look over her shoulder again. Turning her head she saw a man standing behind her. Her breath caught in her throat.

This guy was _gorgeous_.

Messy dirty blonde hair, stunning green eyes, he also had a fit body she could tell. He looked like the kind of guy you'd see on the cover of a magazine. And she noticed that he was also gazing at her appreciatively. Blushing, she turned around just in time to pay for her items. She was at the door before she stopped, biting her lip.

He had been looking her up and down and she could tell he liked what he saw. After she'd been stuck here she hadn't even looked at other blokes that way and if you'd pressed her on the subject she would tell you that it was only because she was too busy with work to be doing anything like dating. But that was only partly true. It was because she had no interest in anyone except the Doctor, sad as that was. Be cause she didn't even know if he had felt that way for her.

" _And I suppose… that it's my last chance to say it. Rose Tyler--"_

She had hoped he had been about to tell her the same but then he had faded away. And she was left to wonder on what he had meant to tell her. To puzzle and agonize over it. What had he been about to say? Had he merely wanted to thank her for being his companion? Had he wanted to apologize for getting her stuck in a parallel world? Did he love her? She had no way of knowing.

She had no way of knowing anything. She didn't know what he had been about to say, though if she ever saw him again she would make sure he would say it. She didn't know if she would ever see him again, despite all her efforts. Suddenly a massive headache hit her as she remembered something; like a hazy memory resurfacing….

_The sun and the moon. The day and night. _

Her headache increased, pounding in her skull and she gasped in pain, her eyes filling with tears. But the pain seemed familiar somehow.

_But why do they hurt?_

And she could hear his voice, her Doctor, answering her. But not in the voice she was used to. The one she had learned to love all over again. The one that had belonged to the ' foxy Doctor' as she had heard Cassandra say in her mind. It was in the other Doctor's voice. The Doctor who had held her hand and told her to run.

"_The power's gonna kill you and it's my fault!"_

Distantly, she wanted to comfort him even though she knew he was fine…

_I can see everything. All that is, all that was, all there ever could be._

And she really could. All of time and space laid out before her, twisting and changing. But how was it that the pain was getting worse? She couldn't see, could only feel the pain tearing her mind apart, and the Doctor's voice.

"_That's what I see all the time. But doesn't it drive you mad?"_

She was going to die. The pain was so consuming, it was ripping her apart on the inside.

_My head--_

"_Come here."_

_-- is killing me._

Just as suddenly as it had come it was gone. The pain had left her and she swayed, trying to keep from fainting. An old man was in front of her suddenly. " Are you alright, miss?," she heard him ask. " Oh, yes, fine," she said faintly. "Perhaps you ought to sit down, miss," he said, looking concerned. " Yeah, thanks." Unsteadily, she made her way outside and sat sown on the bench in front of the store. Breathing deeply, she wondered what had just happened to her. It was as though it had really happened to her. But she would remember something like that wouldn't she?

_That's what I see all the time._

She sighed. Well now she knew it couldn't possibly be real, could it? Because the Doctor had never seen this coming. Her being trapped on a parallel world forever. She pulled her phone out of pocket, smiling as she looked at it. She could phone anywhere anytime in the universe but now she was using it the same as everyone else. She checked the time. _1:36 pm_ it said. Great, she thought, I'm six minutes late. And Torchwood was pretty strict when it came to being on time.

She stood up, stuffing her phone back in her pocket and grabbing the plastic bag with her few items inside. She turned to the front of the store, peering inside the window. She couldn't see the handsome guy anywhere. Of course it would be too much to hope that he would still be there while she had been, well, daydreaming , or whatever that had been. Still she looked around.

Finally giving up she turned back around, her purse falling slightly from her shoulder, and swinging back to hit-- Oh my god, she thought as she watched her purse smack into the face of the same guy she had been looking for. He stumbled back a step, his hand flying to land on his forehead. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!"

She put her bag and purse on the ground and , drawing out a napkin from her purse, put her hand to his head. " Are you okay? You aren't bleedin' are ya?" He took his hand away from his head and her eyes noted that besides a large pink spot on his forehead and his nose looking a little red, he seemed fine.

" No, I'm fine," he said, and she noticed he had a Scottish accent. " God, I should be in bed." He glanced away from her as though thinking of something. Shaking his head slightly he turned towards her once more.

" I'm sorry and you are?"

He smiled charmingly at her.

" I'm Rose," she said, smiling back at him.

" Well Rose, would you fancy going for a cuppa?"

She bit her lip. Well, there would be no harm in it. And besides there was no way of knowing whether or not she'd ever be able to go back, was there?

She bent to pick up her bag and purse and grinned up at him.

" Lead the way," she said, teasingly.

____________________________________________________________________

An hour later, and several missed calls from work showing on her phone, she was sitting next to him and they were chatting pleasantly. She had learned that his name was Daniel and he was visiting his grandmother, his last living relative. He worked in engineering and worked late hours. When she asked him if he did modeling he laughingly replied that he had done that for a bit but wasn't entirely comfortable with the lifestyle. Nevertheless that was actually what he was doing on the side for the time being. His favorite color was green.

" And what's yours, then?", he asked, laughing. She opened her mouth to say pink. After all, half the stuff she owned was pink; her shirt today, her sneakers, her hair clip, all varying shades of pink. " Wait, let me guess," he said, and she closed her mouth, smiling. "Pink."

She was about to nod when she realized something. She didn't like him. It wasn't as though he wasn't cute or anything but he was missing something--

_Messy brown hair over twinkling eyes and a happy grin, he smiled at her, wearing the blue pin-striped suit that he looked so good in--_

No, no, she thought to herself, you're here now with Daniel and he's just as cute as the Doctor.

But she knew she was lying to herself.

It didn't matter if he was handsome. It wouldn't have mattered if he was rich, even though she didn't care about that sort of thing. It was hopeless. She couldn't love anyone but _him_. She couldn't even have a conversation with a guy anymore without missing him.

The wind howled around them from their spot outside the café and she almost imagined she could hear the sound of the Tardis materializing. But she had stopped looking for that little blue box months ago; when every time she thought she heard it and looked round she felt that pain in her heart and that longing to see him. It didn't help that she almost constantly thought of him anyway.

" You're wrong," she whispered.

"I'm sorry, what?" He leaned towards her as the wind grew louder and blew several napkins off their table.

She smiled at him as she grabbed her purse. Giving him a kiss on the cheek she whispered in his ear then walked away , wrapping her arms around herself as though cold.

He watched her go and shook his head. Another beautiful girl gone. Why couldn't he find himself a good girlfriend? It took him a moment to realize what she had said.

_It's blue._

______________________________________________________________________

_Hm. Bit disappointed with the ending but I really wanted to end it with those two little words that mean so much. For those of you who don't know me I'm about to sound really crazy so feel free to ignore what I say next._

_NO! Why, why, why are they replacing David? Waaaa! He's the perfect Doctor! I'm so depressed. I'm not sure I'll even want to watch once he's gone…._

_Okay craziness over sorry bout that but I only recently found out. And I was so looking forward to the fifth series but now…_

_Anyway ,I wanted to say this but I tried my best with the lingo but as I don't live in England I hope I didn't offend anyone. Also when she smacked him with her purse I sort of wrote that in there because I recently watched a show called Love in the 21__st__ century and they had an episode with David and he got smacked the same way. It was so funny. He also said the ' I should be in bed' bit. So just a shout out to that episode because as far as I'm concerned anything with David in it is awesome. Well, mostly. So don't sue me please._

_Also if I don't get at least six reviews I'm seriously not going to write another for a long time. Pathetic threat but there you go. I mean its sad I love review and if I'm lucky I get two. SO PLEASE REVIEW. Ta._

_Song I was listening to: I wish I was James Bond by Scouting for Girls._


End file.
